Terra Mariana
Terra Mariana is a nation located at the Baltic sea shore, spanning from the Baltic sea to the gulf of Finland and Sweden to the north and west respectively. Terra Mariana is a collection of mainly islands and some mainland regions and was created to stay safe from the ever growing empires both in the west and the east. History Early days The nation has been founded by TommyJ2 on January 27, 2019, by leaving the nation of Minskan Rus, with the help of some other citizens (among which the future king Egga_). Only 6 days later, on February 2, the Treaty of Arensburg has been created, which stated Terra Mariana as a protectorate of Minskan Rus. The growth and the independence As Minskan Rus collapsed, in the first days of April 2019, Terra Mariana claimed complete indipendence, closing the Treaty of Arensburg, making the nation completely free. At half of April, the nation brought in several people, thanks to the general growth of the server. Many new towns has been created, which brought in new citizens as well. KARL465 in Terra Mariana KARL465 (alias "K_arl", "32Karl" and "Captai_n") was arleady present on the Terra Mariana territory, with his town. This town eventually was disbanded. Then KARL465 created a new town called Hiiumaa, on April 1, part of Terra Mariana. Initially the situation was calm, but then, he was brought in many National Court cases. The most important one started on April 24, 2019, between him and mishprsu, mayor of BlackFall, a town on south of Hiiumaa, with accusations of violation of the constitution, electoral fraud, betrayal to the nation, and more. The case ended up giving reason to mishprsu, creating big tensions between Hiiumaa and Terra Mariana. The Estonian - Latvian War KARL465, suddenly left Terra Mariana, joining Latvia, not long after a border agreement between the two nations. Terra Mariana took strict decisions against Hiiumaa and its mayor, without success. KARL465, despite the prohibition from both Terra Mariana and Latvia, created one anyways, called Estonia. The massive Estonian - Latvian War started on May 2, 2019, with 17 coutries against Estonia. KARL465 sold Estonia to Poland, ending the war after 1 day. Now Hiiumaa was part of Polish Estonia. KARL465 after the war Work in progress... The Uzhitz question with Greater Finland Work in progress... Government * Egga_ as King * nicosecci as Minister of Transportation under the name of CTM * TommyJ2 as Minister of commerce * Alan_Lime as Minster of Propaganda * ooJOSHUA66oo and ondrag1 as co-Head of amy National Emblems Terra Mariana has some important emblems, that represent the nation. Trivia ]] Due to several islands being uninhabited and long since forgotten, many island provinces sought to join the Kingdom of Terra Mariana as to stay safe from the reach of the major dynasties forming around them. Agreements Treaty of Arensburg (02/02/2019) (no longer in effect) * Terra Mariana is formally known as a protectorate of Minskan Rus. * All Terra Mariana Citizens have the right to join and receive citizen roles in Minskan Rus. * Terra Mariana will not expand past the yellow border into what is Minskan Territory. * Minskan Rus will be able to control foreign affairs of Terra Mariana (alliances etc) * Minskan Rus will defend Terra Mariana provided Terra Mariana backs Minskan Rus in any conflicts. * Minskan Rus’s official population count will include Terra Mariana citizens. * Terra Mariana and Minskan Rus will enter an eternal alliance * Terra Mariana to officially be part of the Baltic Province, however be an autonomous region. * Minskan Rus will not interfere with internal Terra Mariana policy. * Minskan Rus will defend Terra Mariana if it’s a defensive war ONLY. if Terra Mariana are the agressors, Minskan Rus will not defend them. * These points can be adjusted if both parties agree. Minskan Rus Leader must agree. Organizations and Companies ]] In the nation, almost all towns are served by the Connect TM railway and iceroad network, which has its headquarters in Hiiumaa. There is also a Company called "Elite Excavation",which serves for excavation. The Headquarters are in Tallinn and was founded by emmettaaron Towns Total - 11 Towns External links * Terra Mariana Constitution * Terra Mariana Discord server * Terra Mariana YouTube channel Category:Nations